


Deceitber Day 18: Decorations

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kinda?, More Fluff, Patton is a teacher, The twins are 6 years old, but theyre doinig their best, decorations, implied anxsleep, its more just crushing, janus is dadceit, the twins are just excited ok?, they arent the best at art either, virgil is 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Janus is a tired single dad, but he still loves his kids
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Creativitwins
Series: Deceitber 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Deceitber Day 18: Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think there are any triggers, but please lemme know if I need to add something

Janus waited outside the school, leaning against his car, rubbing his arms for warmth against the slight chill of the wind. He heard the bell ring and students of all ages starting pouring out the doors. Soon he caught sight of his twins who were running to meet him.

“DAD DAD DAD!” they shouted in unison.

Janus crouched down to catch them as the two six year-olds threw themselves at him. “And how was your day?” he asked.

“We have a surprise for you!” Roman said, not answering his question.

Janus raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Remus nodded excitedly.

“How about you show me when we get home?”

The twins climbed into the car while Janus looked around for his third son. Soon enough he came into view, saying goodbye to his friends and heading over to the car.

“Hey, Dad,” the twelve year old greeted.

“Hey, Virgil,” Janus returned. “How was your day?”

“Better than most actually. Remy was my partner for a science experiment and Logan helped me with my math during lunch.”

Janus smiled. “I’m glad. Now I think we should get going. The twins have a surprise for me and I said they could show me when we get home.”

Virgil hid a smile behind his hand as he glanced at the twins who were watching them and bouncing in their seats. Virgil sat down in the front seat as Janus got into the driver’s seat.

The drive home was not silent in the slightest. The twins were ranting about their whole day and all their classes with their friends and how Tommy was still “it” from their game of tag at lunch with Virgil interjecting with some snarky comments from time to time.

Janus had barely parked the car in the driveway before Roman and Remus were flying towards the front door. He sighed exasperatedly, but fondly.

These kids were going to be the death of him.

“DAD COME OOOOOONNNNN,” they whined, waiting for him to unlock the door.

“I’m coming, I’m coming.”

He unlocked the door and the twins barreled past him, running into the dining room to set their backpacks down and running back to the front door where Virgil and Janus had just come in.

“Are you ready, Dad?” they asked simultaneously. It was uncanny how similar they sounded.

“Hmmm. I don’t know, I think I might take a looooong nap.”

“Nooooooooo.”

Janus chuckled. “If you say so. How about we go to the living room?”

The twins didn’t wait to run into the living room, waiting for Janus to join them. He sat down on the couch and the twins came over to him bouncing on their feet. Each was holding something behind his back.

“So, what’s the surprise?”   
  


“Close your eyes,” Roman told him.

So Janus closed his eyes.

“Ok, now open them!” Remus said.

Janus opened his eyes and was met with…  _ somethings  _ that the twins were holding  _ very  _ close to his face.

“We made Christmas decorations in art class!” Roman explained before Janus could say anything.

Remus shyly added, “We were going to put them on the tree when it gets put up.”

Janus realized they were supposed to be little angels and he grinned. “Y’know what? How about we put up the tree today? So that we can display your beautiful art?”

The twins’ faces lit up. “YAAAAAAYYYYY,” they shouted.

“ _ After _ your homework,” Janus added.

“AAAWWWWWWWWW,” they whined.

Janus rolled his eyes at them as they ran to the table pulling out whatever worksheet their Mr. Hart had sent home with them. He turned to Virgil who was lounging in the arm chair, with a tiny smile on his face as he was on his phone, texting someone it looked like.

“You better start on your homework too mister. You can chat with your boyfrie- I mean, _ science partner _ later,” Janus said with a smirk.

Virgil turned bright red. “Daaaaaad,” he said, clearly embarrassed.

“I mean, if you want to tell me about how dreamy his eyes are instead of doing your homework, I’d love to hear all about him-”

“Noooooooo. I’ll do my homework!” he stood up, trying to look mad at his dad, but failing, “But I’m doing it upstairs.”

Janus laughed to himself as Virgil made his way up the stairs.

“Daaaaaaad?”

Janus sighed and went to the dining room to help the twins with their homework.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly but surely these are getting finished. I have the next few planned out, I just need to write them. I'm not sure when I'll get them out tho, because of school and family
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
